


A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son

by im_frickin_dead_bro



Series: Percy Jackson Based Off Songs [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abused Percy, Mortal AU, Other, a trophy fathers trophy son (sleeping with sirens), depressed percy, he never came back, implied rape, percy blames himself, poseidon left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_frickin_dead_bro/pseuds/im_frickin_dead_bro
Summary: At the age of ten, Percy’s father left him to a house with only his mom and his abusive step-dad, Gabe. Percy calls his dad every once in a while, hoping he’d answer or call back.Percy starts blaming himself for the reason why his father left and never even called for a quick hello.DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character or the song! All right go to Rick Riordan and the band Sleeping With Sirens!!
Series: Percy Jackson Based Off Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short. I really didn’t know what to put in here but I thought about how Percy would react if he was left with Gabe and he misses his dad. Hope you enjoy!!

I haven’t seen my dad in a long time. I’m fourteen now but he’s nowhere to be seen.

I pull out my phone and scroll down until I find the contact labeled ‘Dad’. I click the call button and wait for the ringing to go. I sit and wait until the voicemail call comes on.

“Hey, Dad. It’s Percy. Again. I was just calling to see where you were? It’s, uh, been bad without you here. I miss you...I guess you don’t really care though. Because you aren’t here anymore.” I stay silent for a while. “Do you—do you even miss us? Dad, I need to know.” 

I sigh with the phone pressed against my ear. “Bye, Dad. Call back soon.”

****

_ “Dad!” Ten year old me calls out to him. “Why are you walking away? Dad! Come back!” Tears slip down my face as I watch my dad’s retreating figure. He doesn’t look back as he continues walking away from me. “Dad!” _

I jump from my bed with tears on my face. I pull my legs to my chest, careful to not aggravate any of the cuts and bruises on my body made by Gabe.

My mom married him three years ago, when I was eleven. He hurts me a lot. I thought if I told Dad then he’d come back.

He didn’t.

He never calls or comes back.

I pull out my phone again and leave another message.

“Hey, Dad. I’m calling again, hoping you’d pick up.” I sniffle and wipe my blurry eyes. “Did I—did I make a mistake? Is that why you left? I’m dealing with the aftermath now, Dad. The pain from Gabe. I don’t understand...why did you leave?” I press the hang up button.

****

“Father, can you tell me where you are now? It’s uh, it’s my fifteenth birthday...in case you forgot. Again. It’s hell here without you. Mom said she talked to you. Told me you were fed up with this place. I heard you were skipping town, not telling us where. I guess it doesn’t matter. You’re not here, so what’s the point?”

I get nightmares occasionally. Normally after I call him. It’s always about the same day I saw him walking out on us. The day he left my mom and I. The day my life turned into a living hell.

He’s not there when I go to sleep. But Gabe is.

“Why did you run away?” I ask no one in the darkness of my room. “Was that where it ended? The day you ran away? Tell me please, I need to know.”

****

Dinner at my house was a nightmare. Gabe would glare at me and my mom would smile at us. I would stay silent with my head down and slowly eat the food that’s on my plate.

Is this what you call a family?

My mom does the dishes, leaving Gabe and I in the living room. He has that evil, vicious smile on his face as he gets near. He sends a punch right to my face. Blood splatters to the ground. I keep my emotions bottled up, not letting him have the satisfaction of hearing my screams.

Not wanting my mother to find out. I tell her it’s just some people at the park when she finds a bruise. Or it’s me falling off my skateboard when there’s a cut. Or it’s me being clumsy and tripping down the stairs when there’s a large gash. Any excuse other than the truth is fine. 

He sends another punch to my stomach, causing me to double over in pain. More blood splatters to the ground, but this time from my mouth.

Is this what you call a family?

I limp to my room and lock the door behind me. I never keep it unlocked anymore. I’ve made that mistake before. I won’t make it again. Never again.

Is this what you call a family?

****

“It’s been seven years, Father. Seven years of me waiting for you to call. I carry that thought with me. You on my mind. Thinking back to that day.

“Why did you walk away? Father, did I do something. Was it me? Was it my mistake. Father, I’m sorry. I’m trying to deal with the pain. Not just Gabe. The pain you caused.

“I don’t understand, Dad. Is this where it ends? Tell me please, I need to know.”

Sobs rake through my body as the phone slips from my hand. 

“Why are you running away?”

Tears slip down my face. “Is this what you call a family?”

“I told myself I wouldn’t call again. I told myself if you weren’t going to call, then what was the point? You don’t care about me. You never did. You just left. Left me with Gabe. 

“Father, can you tell me where you are now?”

****

It’s been years. He never came back. He never called. He just left. He forgot about us. Now I’m left with Gabe. And Mom. Things are different now.

Things are worse now. 


End file.
